


Fun, Laughter, Pain, Death, Love

by koujadickcosplay



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee Shops, Death, F/M, Love, M/M, Shorts, au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here are my Karkat Shorts for some of my main OTP's for Karkat Vantas. Consists of Dave, John, Terezi and Sollux</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee and Dave

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a KarkatxKarkat, KarkatxRose, KarkatxVriska.
> 
> What do you think?

You groggily walked into a starbucks, tired from staying up all night studying for your exams. You usually didn't mind school, anyways, you wanted to be a teacher so you didn't mind putting in the work, but you had just finished your last exam and were unexcusably exhausted. You walked up to the counter, "A large black coffee please." You yawned. "Alright, what's your name?" "Karkat." You blankly replied and wandered over to a seat where you plopped down. You closed your eyes and tried to just relax for a minute, but your brain was going a mile a minute.. "You look a little rough." You heard a voice say. You opened your eyes and looked over at a boy who was sitting down on the seat next to you. "Oh, you could tell?" You asked, forcing a small laugh. "Well, you pull it off well but-" "Karkat!" The Starbucks worker called, setting down your coffee. You groaned and were getting up to get it when the boy put a hand on your shoulder, "Let me." He walked over to get you your coffee as you watched him. He had large shades covering his face, and perfected styled hair that you just knew was natural and you could hear what sounded like a Texas accent in his voice. "Thank you." You said as he set the coffee down in front of you. "Don't worry about it. My name's Dave, by the way." "My name's Karkat, if you couldn't tell..." You added the last part quickly and blushed feeling silly, of course he knew your name. For the next hour or so, you two just sat there, drinking coffee and talking about, well everything really, you had never really opened up to someone so easily before. He was a really good listener, and listened intently to your rambling about school and life. "Well, I'm sorry Karkles, but I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, I hope we can talk again sometime." "Nice to meet you..." You trailed off as you watched him leave sadly, you would probably never see him again. You got upand walked over to the garbageto throw out your cup when you realized something written under your name. 'Dave 0293-483-48282' You gasped and smiled. This could not be happening.  
You had been Pestering Dave for the past month or so but since you lived on opposite sides of town, you hadn't hung out since the day you met. You woke up to see you got a missed call, it was phoned about an hour ago, so you decided to call back "Hey" you said through the phone.  
"Hey," you heard Dave's Texas accent through the phone, "I need to-um-tell you something.. Can we meet somewhere?"  
"Uh..Alright, Why don't we get some coffee at the starbucks were we met."  
"A-alright, see you soon." You hung up, why did he sound so nervous, he was always so calm. You began to get nervous as you neared the coffee shop and saw Dave walk up to you. "I got you a coffee, I didn't know what you wanted so I just got us both black."  
You laughed, "That's perfect. Do you wanto to go for a walk?"  
"Sure." He smiled. You two walked together until you came to a park, you sat on a bench.  
"You know, I couldn't believe my luck running into you that day." Dave said.  
"Me too." You smiled. For a moment you sat there, holding your coffee. He wasn't wearing his shades that day and you could see deep blood red irises staring intensly at you, you breathed unable to believe those were the real colour, yet, part of you knew that it was. This made you fall for him that much more. "Dave, do you think-" You were cut off by Dave leaning over and kissing you. You were shaking admidst the warm coffee in your hands, so the blonde you pulled closer. You couldn't have been happier.

You had been dating Dave for about 8 months and were living with him for the summer while his Bro - Dirk -  was on vacation. Things had been going perfectly, I mean, you couldn't believe how someone as perfect as Dave Strider would actually fall in love with you. But, unfortunately the past few weeks, things had been getting rocky. Lately, if you did one thing wrong, Dave would yell at you and get mad. The relationship hadn't turned abusive, but he would have outbursts, then ignore you for the rest of the day. The sweet, caring boy you fell in love with was gone. "What the hell, Karkat?! You never used to be so controlling!"  
"I'm just standing up for myself! And if you don't show me some respect, I'm leaving!"  
"You will not! You don't have the guts." Dave stood with his fists clenched with his face inches from yours, he wasn't wearing his shades today and that made his eyes seem even more firey than normal and his emotions were on full display.  
"What's happened to you?" You asked frantically, "You were the sweetest guy ever!"  
"I can say the same thing about you." Dave spat and turned around staring out of the window.  
"Do you even care if I leave?!" You asked. He didn't reply. "Fine. Bye, Dave. You can go find someone else." Your angry tears started running down your face as you walk out the door, numb, and hurt.

You sat at home, a week after you left Dave's house, struggling to focus on the textbooks that you needed to study before the next exam. You finally crossed your arms on the table and laid your head down. If you had any tears left, you would have cried again, but you decided it was time to put Dave in the past and focus on your education again. After frustration with your thoughts, you pushed all the books and pens off the desk in anger. 'He wasnt worth it anyway.' you tried to convince yourself, burying your face in your hands. Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ring of your doorbell. It was probably one of you brother's 'friends' - not that he has any - , but since he was out, you were forced to open the door. You sighed and trudgded over to the door and opened it. On your doorstep stood the once strong and caring boy you loved, now with his hair stuck in wild directions, his shades firmly on his face, and his voice raspy. "Oh my god." You looked at him. "I'm so sorry Karkles." He said so quietly you could barely understand him.  
"Dave, I-" He pulled you close to him and hugged you tightly, he was shaking as he kissed your forehead. "I thought you gave up on me." You said to him.  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, how could I let you go. I-I love you."  
You pulled away and looked him in the eyes smiling. "You look a little rough." You smiled.  
"I could make us some coffee." Dave offered stroking your cheek with his thumb.  
"Okay, come in." You laughed and led him inside.


	2. Airports ARE Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat meets Sollux

You walked stiffly walked through the busy airport. You just finished spending a week with your relatives that lived across the country from you. You were on your way back but had an hour in an airport for a connecting flight. You were stressed to be in an airportfor so long. You were definitely not the biggest fan of crowds and this airport was very confusing. You pulled out your phone to put on an upbeat song to cheer you up when you accidently bumped into someone.  
"I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed. You put your phone away. Maybe music wasn't helping you focus. You tried to read your boarding pass and look at the overhead signs without running into anyone else. After awhile, you realized you must've been going the wrong way so you turned around. You spent half an hour pacing around the airport. A worker at the airport told you were to go but it turned out your gate had been switched.   
"Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind you, assuming they were talking to someone else, you ignored them. You felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to look up in the brown and blue eyes of a boy about your age.   
"I'm okay, Just a little confused." You laughed as you felt your face get red.   
"I can show you where to go, I've been in this airport lots before." He revealed a perfect happy smile with about 4 small pointed teeth which made him look very cute.   
"Well, okay, actually I could use a guide." he laughed and looked at your boarding ticket.  
"Your plane boards in three minutes! Come on!" He grabbed your hand and you ran after him, smiling stupidly that a gorgeous boy was holding your hand. When you arrived at your gate, you both looked out the window to see your plane was leaving.   
"I'm so sorry.." The boy said to you.   
You sighed. "It's alright, I still have enough money for a cheap hotel room until I get another ticket." You laughed.   
He sympathetically laughed. "If you want to stay in a place nicer than a hotel room, you can stay at my place for awhile, I live in town."   
"Really? That would be nice, but I don't think I should stay at a strangers house." You said.  
"I'm Sollux, My favorite colors are red and blue, and I promise I wouldn't kidnap you." You laughed he had a really cute lisp, probably account on the 4 fanged teeth.  
" I'm Karkat, and if you have a home phone I could use, I'll see about staying at your place." Sollux laughed. "Whatever you say."   
"Why are you in the airport anyways, Sollux?"   
"I was supposed to fly to L.A, but my plane left the same time as yours." He replied, shrugging.

You had called your mom that night and told her where you were staying, and she talked to Sollux's older brother to make sure they were okay with you lliving with them for awhile, not that talking to him would have helped any situation, Mituna Captor was more lispy and slightly on the verge of a mental break down.   
Sollux and his brother were really nice to you, you really did enjoy staying there. Your parents were finding money to get enough money for tickets to you. Meanwhile, Sollux showed you around his town. He introduced you to his friends, of which consisted of a girl named Terezi - and they were once together - and a boy called Tavros. He brought you to his favorite places. You became best friends within the two weeks you stayed with him, and you had been developing feelings for him. One day Austyn woke you up by whispering in your ear, "Hey Karkat, you have to wake up! You got a plane ticket! I packed some of your stuff, but we have to hurry!" You sat up with a jolt and quickly got dressed. You loaded your bags onto yourself and Sollux and hopped onto the next bus   
"How did I get tickets so quickly?" you asked Sollux as you waited for the bus to arrive at the airport.   
"Your parents sent money to buy them with but I put it off until last night." He gave you a sheepish grin.   
"Why?"   
"I didn't want you to be sad about leaving the last few days you were here." He shrugged.   
You smiled. When the bus came to a hault you both jumped off quickly and ran towards the building before Sollux grabbed your arm and made you almost drop your bags.   
"Before you leave I want to show you one last place." Sollux led you through a dent in a locked gate and up a tall ladder.   
"How did you find this?" You asked as you two climbed.   
"When I was 10, me and Terezi found this. Don't ask for the details and don't tell anyone, or I'll probably be sent to jail." Sollux laughed back.   
You arrived on a roof. "Just crawl, I don't want you to fall." You crawled after him and sat beside him, watching a plane take off. You laughed as the huge wind hit you. Sollux laughed and looked at you, "I wish you didn't have to go." He said sadly.   
"I know, It's been so much fun living with you." You turned to look at him when he grabbed you and kissed you. You were shocked but happy he did. You didn't know how sad you would be until now.

You sadly got on your plane that day but a few weeks later Sollux flew in to surprise you and he lived with you for the summer. When you saw him again he picked you up and spun you around in the air, you had missed his sense of humor. But half way through the summer though, he began to get on your nerves. He started talking about Terezi - it was as if your name is now Terezi and you swapped genders - , you had told him before that it hurt your feelings when he talked about her. And everytime he apologized saying that he never meant it like that.   
One day he brought her up yet again. "Sollux, please just stop!" You finally snapped and couldn't take anymore "I feel like I'm coming second to your ex girlfriend!"   
"Give it a rest, KK, I barely talk about her!"   
"But I've asked you so many times to just stop!" You shouted. You wished it didn't come to this but you were beginning to wonder why you stayed with him.   
"Stop being so touchy, it's annoying!"   
"Don't call me annoying! I'm just sick of you-"   
"If you're sick of me, why don't I just go?"   
"That would probably be best for both of us. Then you can spend more time with Terezi." You spat back. "I'm going for a walk, I won't expect to see you when I get back!" You shouted and slammed the door on your way out. You began to sob to yourself as you run down the sidewalk. You came to a bridge that had a view of an airport where planes were coming and going. You thought back to when you first met Sollux, and how you instantly fell for him. After 10 minutes of crying and talking to yourself, You heard a familiar voice, "Don't cry, I'm sorry I'm the reason you're so upset." You didn't say anything but turned away and cringed, trying not to make your awful crying/choking noises. "I know you hate when I talk about others and I should've respected that, but I would say things about Terezi to myself, because I couldn't believe I had finally found someone who loved me as much as I loved her." You looked up at Sollux to see tear stains on his cheeks. "I forgive you, Sol." You said quietly. He turned and hugged you and you giggled into his shoulder. "This is why I adore you."


	3. Music Can Lead To Amazing Things...But Also Heartbreak and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Terezi

"Come on!" You pleaded to the security man checking tickets for your favorite band at the door, "I paid for this ticket!" You had bought a ticket from a group of girls at school, they weren't exactly your friends but they said it was real and it WAS your favorite band.   
"Look, I'm sorry but they aren't going through and I'll have to call secrurity if you don't move along." You frowned at him and felt your heart sink as he guestured another woman up.   
You pushed your way trough the crowd and sat on the bottom step of the stairs leading to the venue. You sat there, mad at yourself for how gullible you had been as the space out and around the venue emptied and everyone was inside. You felt the ground shaking and screams coming from inside so you struggled to at least hear the band from outside. After a couple songs you decided to accept your loss and go home. You gloomily stared at your feet and got up, beginning to walk home. All of a sudden you felt someone and found your self sitting on the ground.   
"I am sooooo sorry!" You looked up into the teal eyes of a girl about your age. She was dressed in a band tee shirt with a plaid button down on, not done up, she had leather bracelets on her wrists almost up to her elbows, and her black hair was straight and went to the tip of her chin.   
"That's alright." You grabbed her hand that she offered and she pulled you to your feet. "Why are you hanging around out here?" She asked.   
"Turns out I had fake tickets. Gullible for the win!" You laughed, embarrassed.   
She laughed a little and ran her fingers through her hair, "Yep, I've been there, done that." You smiled and looked at your feet. "Hey, do you want me to walk you home or anything, I don't have anything to do anyways." She offered, goofily grinning. "Sure. I'm Karkat, by the way." You said.   
"I'm Terezi, but I go by TZ"  She made a playful face and started to walk, with you dreamily following her.  
As you walked home and began talking, you realized that you had a lot in common. The bands you liked - turns out she was late to the concert and wasn't let in -, you both loved Adventure Time, and you both loved playing music, ontop of that she was addicted to graffiting in Chalk and loved Dragons and Reptiles.   
"Well, thanks for walking me home." You said to Terezi when you reached your house.   
"No problem, I'm glad we met each other." You stood there for a moment awkwardly before smiling and turning away. "Wait," TZ blurted out, "Give me your hand."   
Your face reddened as you quickly held out your hand. She grabbed it, pulled out a sharpie and wrote on your hand. She then gave you a goofy grin and salute and ran off. You looked at her scrawlings on your hand. 'Lets have an adventure sometime, TZ - 0283 4721 473"

You and Terezi had been hanging out a lot and had been having tons of "adventures" - by that, meaning you went to concerts, parties and places with her. You had quickly become best friends.  One day she called you, "Hey, Karkles, I have a surprise for you, meet me where we first met, and you might want to dress nice" She quickly explained.   
"Wait, Wha-"   
"I'll see you soon!" She cut you off and hung up. You were confused and got dressed. At the venue where you first met, you saw a huge crowd filing into the building. Terezi ran up to you with a huge smile on her face. "You missed this band last time so I thought you'd like to try to see them again!" You laughed and hugged her and you two ran inside together. Your favorite band was only the opening act, but it was amazing!  
After the concert you couldn't stop babbling about how awesome it was. You turned to face Terezi. "Thank you so much Tez! I will owe you for the rest of my life!" You giggled.   
She grabbed both your hands and looked at you with her goofy wide smile. You opened your mouth to speak but then closed it, simply smiling at her. She raised her eyebrows at you when you quickly pressed your lips to hers. You felt her smile into your kiss, you smiled back.

After you and Terezi began dating, you moved in with her, things were great, and spending time with her was amazing and you were almost a year into your relationship. You helped her out with her self harm when you found out. And when she turned blind through her family genes, you helped her through that as well. But through all of this, it began to get harder to be with her. Things began to get awkward between you and you didn't know why. Terezi started to seem restless when she was at home with you, and she would leave during the day and not come back till night, late - of course, she was an extrodinary girl and adjusted quickly to her disability and soon was very independant at moving again.   
After some thought, you decided to ask her something, "Terezi do you love me?" You were you were sitting on your bed and she looked at were your voice had come from, she was stretched out on the bed next to you dressed in her dragon cape. "Of course I do." She replied in her scratchy-type voice, looking confused.   
"I don't mean to be nosy but I just-"   
"Terezi?!" You heard a girls voice come from behind the front door of your flat. You and Terezi quickly look at the front door and she stands and makes her way to the door.  
You heard her murmurring to the girl quietly as you stuffed some clothes in your bag.   
"Well, you're the one who forgot your boxers at my place!" You shook your head in disgust as you heard the door close and Terezi come back down the hall.   
"Don't say anything." You pushed past her as tears triled down your face.   
"Karkat, let me explain-"   
"This happens everytime, Terezi! I thought this would be different!"   
"It is different! I would never cheat on you!" She frantically grabbed your arm "She's my ex girlfriend, you remember when I was talking about Vriska, and she's been having trouble with self harm. I just wanted to help her out since I know what it's like to be there. Please don't leave." Her teal eyes glistened with tears behind the red glasses she refuses to take off.  "I just-"   
You cut her off with a pull of your arm and storm out of the apartment. Blinded by tears you walk right out into the road not looking, the next thing you know, your under a car and everything is black.


	4. He Saved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Falls for John

You walked down the crowded sidewalk, shivering in the cold night breeze, people bumped into you like you were invisible and muttered rude comments to you under their breath when you got pushed into them. It was close to midnight and you hadn't dressed for the cold, considering the only reason you were walking home is because you found that your boyfriend had been making plans with another girl behind you back. So you dumped him and left. Why did things like this always happen to you?   
'I must just fall for the wrong guys' you thought to yourself. You continued on your walk home until you passed a dark alley.  
"Creepy" you muttered to yourself, quickly looking away, all of a sudden, you felt someone grab your arm and pull you into the alley. You were too shocked to scream as a hand covered your mouth and led you down the alley. "Hello, beautiful." A boy your age grinned at you, he had black hair, purple streaks through it and you knew him. But he was too drunk to recognise you, it was Eridan Ampora, a dick from the same classes as you in college. There was a look in his eyes that meant you were going to be raped.   
"HELP! HELP!" You screamed, pulling his hand off your mouth for a second.   
"Oh come on," Eridan snarled, "as long as you cooperate, I'll be nice."   
You looked past him to see two other boys - who you also recognise as Equius Zahhak and Gamzee Makara from your classes as well - smirking at you and smoking cigarettes. You were closing your eyes tightly shut trying to imagine yourself somwhere else, when you suddenly felt Eridan's weight lifted off of you. You opened your eyes to see another boy pinning Eridan against the wall and muttering angry words at him. You closed your eyes and slid down the wall to sit down, covering your face and hoping this was just a bad dream. After what seemed like forever, you felt a gentle hand on your knee. You jumped and opened your eyes. The hand pulled back and you could see the boy who had beat up Eridan. He had messy black hair and bright summer-sky blue eyes.   
"It's alright, it's over." He murmured comfortingly to you.   
"Thank you.." You managed to say.   
"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked concernedly.   
"Yes I-" Your eyes welled up with tears and you threw you arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He sat there with you and comforted you until you stopped crying, then walked you home.

The boy walked you home that night, introducing himself as John Egbert - you had heard of him before, his father was the principle of the college you attend and also the manger of 'Egbert Management and Well Inc'. He explained that he was walking home from his ex girlfriends house when he heard your yells for help. You talked all the way home and found that you both liked piercings and were into the same type of music. Dispite his soft apperance he was strong, manly and very sweet to you. He had a sense of humor that made you feel so much better. Though you lived far away from each other, you called each other a lot and would run into each other every now and then. You were walking home from college one day when suddenly you felt arms around your waist and a voice murmur into your neck, "Hey, beautiful Karkat!" You laughed, you and John weren't dating but you knew that he liked you, and you could say the same about him - but he wasn't ready to come out of the collset. "Hi, Egderp."   
"Where you going?" He asked in his cheerful chirpy voice that you loved.  
"Home from college." You replied, turning to face him.   
"Hey, I have a better idea, come with me." He grinned.   
You gave him a confused look but agreed and followed him. He led you to an old abandoned apartment building.   
"You might have to do some climbing." He said.  
"Bring it on." You said jokingly and you two climbed the fire exits. John was convinced that you were getting tired so he carried you up the last set of stairs with ease. On the roof, John opened the back pack he was carrying and took out a tri-pod and camera.   
"I don't know if this is our official first date, but I want to remember it." He smiled. You spent the next half hour taking pictures of each other and of you together. After, you sat on the edge of the roof and looked over the pictures.   
"They turned out beautiful." You said. "Yeah, but I think I'm missing just one." he looked at you. You leaned over and he pulled you into a kiss that gave you butterflies. You heard him snap the picture.

The relationship with John was going amazing for the first four months, but 3 months later, John's Father died, he had no one else to be there for him so you moved in with him. You were now 7 months into your relationship, and John barely came home during the day. You were thankful that as it was summer and he didn't miss any college, but you barely talked to him like you used to anymore. One night he came through the door, drenched in rain and smelling like alcohol.   
"What have you done to yourself, John?!" You exclaimed getting up and walking over to him with your arms crossed.   
"Donnn worry, Kkkkkkkkkarkkkkkkkkat." He slurred. "What timesss it?"   
"2 in the morning." You sternly stated.   
"Crazy party, shoulda come."   
"John, when is this all going to stop? I'm sorry about your dad but-"   
"Don't bring that up!" John slurred angrily.   
"I just cant stand this anymore! I'm worried about you!" You yelled.   
"I don't even know why I live with you anymore." He raised his voice and stubled past you to the couch where he collapsed.   
"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore!" You yelled back. "Because I'm done." "Yeah?" he looked at you with his cloudy green eyes. "Well soammmmme I."   
It felt like you had been kicked in the stomach, but you grabbed your bag and walked out into the pouring rain.

You had distanced yourself from John for about two weeks. You were worried about him but called his close friend - Jade - once in awhile just to make sure he was safe. One day, you found yourself thinking about John so you decided to go for a walk. It was windy and looked like it was going to rain, but you didn't care. You turned to walk down a road that looked familiar when you realized it was around the place where you went on your first date with John.  
'Okay, Karkat' you thought to yourself, 'if you do this, you will be done with John.' You walked up to the escape steps and began to climb, it was a long climb but you did it yourself. On the roof you gasped. Standing on the edge of the building was none other than John. He heard you and whipped his head around to look at you. He quickly stepped away from the edge of the long drop and stod a few feet away from you.   
"You probably don't want to see me right now. I'll go." He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"No, don't go! I'm falling apart without you." You blurted out. It began to rain.   
"I'm sorry, Karkat, after you left, I stopped drinking."   
"What were you doing?" You asked, getting drenched in rain.   
John walked up to you and hugged you tightly for alone time in silence. "I was trying to figure out what to do since I lost you and everyone else, and that the drop was always there if I needed it..."  
"Please don't ever do that again"  
"Only if you stay with me now."  
"I promise I missed you..."  
"I missed you too. Now we should probably get off this roof before we get hit by lightning."   
You laughed as he gave you a piggy back down the stairs.


End file.
